jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarRam/What if Warhead 2000 was produced then released to theaters?
Background and Disclaimer Just to speculate something interesting occurring within the Bond franchise in the late 90's to early 2000's, I decided to play with Warhead 2000 AD, the film title under Kevin McClory and Sony Pictures Entertainment plus Warner Bros. when they collaborated about their next remake of Thunderball which would compete with the already massive Bond franchise. It was already being propelled into the 21st Century thanks to the success of 1995's Goldeneye, transitioning the franchise out of the Cold War. So McClory insisted on making this rival franchise for the sake of his own gains along with destroying Eon's 007 franchise within, unable to compete with the newly emerging Thunderball Saga that would cripple the old 007 film empire and see the emergence of a newer one, that adapted into the 21st Century. Rumor after rumor came out about who was going to potray 007; Timothy Dalton, Sean Connery, Jason Connery, Liam Nesson or Clive Owen. McClory's dreams were crushed when he had lost Court Battles/ Lawsuits with Eon Productions and MGM vs Sony Pictures, Warner Bros., and himself and was never able to make any rival 007 films or any more adaptations of Thunderball. In 2000, McClory had lost. In this scenario, what if the film were to be produced by Eon and distributed by MGM in the late 90's to early 2000's after they had taken the 007 rights McClory had away from him? I am not doing this to be realistic since it would be unlikely to happen, but for fun and for speculation of an alternative of the 007 world with the inclusion of such scenario. Theorized Synopisis James Bond learns that SPECTRE has purposefully planted a deadly nuclear warhead that has the capability to blow anything up within a 1,000 mile radius. This warhead is said to be planted in the middle of the Bahamas possibly endangering several countries such as the United States, Mexico, Canada, and most of Europe to becoming radiated wastelands according to intel 007 received from MI6. Emilio Largo, one of SPECTRE's highly respected officials, is in charge of the project, sending the warhead straight for Britain then demolishing the rest of Europe and the United States, crippling them into a state of anarchy where SPECTRE could thrive and spark their rise to global domination. He must make sure the project succeeds or he may be in trouble with his superior, Blofeld. 007 is then sent to the Bahamas to foil Largo’s project so the world could be more secure, avoiding nuclear catastrophe. He must be swift in his act to save the world once more as the detonation timer is set for 72 hours. Production It would have to been taken place in 1997 or 2000 in order for the film to be released on the next years, so there are reasonable intervals between the span of the film's production and its release date. Cast James Bond (The Living Daylights).jpg|James Bond (Timothy Dalton)|link=James Bond (Timothy Dalton) MV5BMTc0MzU5ODQ5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODIwODk1. V1 UY317 CR4,0,214,317 AL .jpg|Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Patrick Stewart)|link=Wikipedia:Patrick Stewart 2a877f9b13e64d7270831f13180e3119.jpg|Domino (Monica Bellucci)|link=Monica Bellucci 577ee9e9e49ca401d6a8e18f2cc69d24.jpg|Emilio Largo (Joaquin Phoenix) Evolution-sharon-stone7.jpg|Fiona Volpe (Sharon Stone)|link=Wikipedia:Sharon Stone 4b923fb3beec89fb50536600a51abe8d.jpg|Felix Leiter (Mel Gibson)|link=Wikipedia:Mel Gibson Q_(Desmond_Llewelyn)_TND_-_Profile.png|Q (Desmond Llewelyn)|link=Q (Desmond Llewelyn) M_(Tomorrow_Never_Dies)_-_Profile.png|M (Judi Dench)|link=M (Judi Dench) Charles Robinson (Profile).png|Charles Robinson (Colin Salmon)|link=Charles Robinson Bill Tanner (Michael Kitchen) - Profile.jpg|Bill Tanner (Michael Kitchen)|link=Bill Tanner (Michael Kitchen) Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) - Profile.jpg|Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond)|link=Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) Film Poster Gallery Aac0a24a2fd839371d754b1ff95e84b4.jpg Warhead-fan-art.jpg Cd9f9885181805b1287d42d0249ce69f.jpg Fa44922d0d2c0dfa7fea0678ca386c6c.jpg Theme Song Album Video Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs about alternative 007 scenarios Category:Blogs about lost 007 films